


You sure you can handle it?

by boundtoanandroid



Series: Cecil's Thirst Knows No End [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon teases poor Cecil before a dead drop mission. Cecil isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You sure you can handle it?

_****_

“Are you sure you’re gonna be able to do this? You can always back down, let me and Glory handle it.” Deacon offered, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as Cecil checked over his supplies.

“I’ll be fine, Deaks. Besides, it’s just a dead drop.” Cecil said, playing along with Deacon’s tease. “And I’ve got the best agent in the Railroad at my side.”

Deacon laughed. “Hey now, I’m not denying that, but you’re new. From what I know, you aren’t that experienced in the field. Are you sure you can keep your cool under pressure?”

“You’re doubting me now?” He folded his arms and quirked a brow.

“I gotta make sure I’m rolling with someone who won’t get his ass offed by some mutie.” Deacon smirked, moving off the wall and walking to the bench Cecil’s supplies were laid out on.

“If I die, I’m goin’ out in a blaze of glory, not collecting a dead drop. I can handle myself just fine.”

Deacon chuckled, ignoring the nervous feeling in his chest. “Alright then, how would you respond if someone tried to convince you aliens were invading?” He approached a step closer with the question.

“Start panicking about the end of the world to humor them.” Cecil stepped forward.

“If someone wanted money for drugs?” Another step forward.

“Tell ‘em I’m broke.”

“If someone tried to buy you a drink laced with cyanide?”

“Make ‘em drink it first.”

“If someone flirted with you?” He was so close to Cecil. He could almost hear his heart pounding.

“Flirt right back.”

Deacon seemed to hesitate, but he went for it anyway. “If someone did… this?” He quickly pressed his lips against Cecil’s, shutting his eyes and grabbing his shoulders.

Cecil’s eyes widened, and he was frozen as Deacon kissed him. His mind was reeling, trying to process that _“What the fuck Deacon is kissing me oh my gOD”_. Deacon kept the kiss chaste, not wanting to overstep any more boundaries than he already was. He pulled away just as quickly as he had come in, eyes wide and brows raised as he realized exactly what he had just done. Thank god they were alone, that would have been weird with an audience. Not that it wasn’t weird already.

“I-oh my god.” Cecil whispered.

Deacon, for once, was speechless as anxious anticipation washed over him. Cecil’s blue eyes were still wide, and his breathing was shallow. There were deep blushes on both of their cheeks.

Cecil was the one to move first, smiling a bit before reaching for Deacon’s shades. He reluctantly let him move them up, shutting his eyes as he did.

“The shades’re digging into my cheek.” Cecil muttered, resting the shades on top of the black pompadour wig.

Cecil cupped Deacon’s cheeks, bringing him in for another kiss. Deacon was quick to get into it, wrapping his arms around Cecil’s waist and drawing him closer. Their mouths moved against each other in a slow rhythm, the kiss sloppy and wet. Neither of them seemed to mind, only focused on getting closer, desperate for a taste of each other. Deacon’s kiss was hungry; he seemed almost desperate, afraid that if he let go, he would wake up and this all would have been a dream.

Eventually though, Cecil had to pull back for air, panting and not opening his eyes. He rested his forehead against Deacon’s, smiling while he caught his breath. Deacon cupped Cecil’s cheek, causing the smaller man to open his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he saw; a pair of warm brown eyes with so much emotion, so much feeling, so much pain. The rich brown was almost intoxicating to Cecil. Finally, after so long, he could see what Deacon was hiding behind those shades.

“You know, I’m a sucker for brown eyes.” Cecil muttered, a grin on his face.

Deacon couldn’t help but laugh, bringing Cecil in for another kiss. His own laugh was muffled against Deacon’s lips, arms wrapping around his shoulders. 


End file.
